


Rest

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Series: Reunion [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Game(s), Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: After reuniting at last, N and Touya clearly have some things to talk about.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much leaves off where the first in the series ends, fyi :)

Back at Touya's rented house by the beach, things were a little quiet. N was here, and the house was a mess, and he couldn't quite find the words to express what he wanted to say. There was so much that he wanted to say, and so few words in his head right now. He was exhausted, of course, after what had just happened, but he couldn't just go to bed and leave N without saying much more. He just didn't know what to say. His mind was foggy and he couldn't stop thinking about how worried he'd been and what was going to happen now and also how it had felt with N's arm around him.

He'd managed to speak enough to offer N a glass of water, but that was it. After that, he'd just been sitting on his sofa, awkwardly watching N drink and wondering very much what he was supposed to say now. "You can go to bed," N said after a while. "You look exhausted." N had always been the one to speak first, but never quite like this.

"I haven't heard from you for three months," Touya managed. He wasn't sure what he was getting at there. Was he asking N for an apology? His Xtransceiver number?

"Mm." N sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I... I'm sorry, Touya. I never meant to disappear for that long." He was avoiding eye contact, but then again, he always did that.

"It's fine as long as you wanted it," he said. He didn't want to be mean about it. He knew that N had probably needed to get away from everything. In ways, it was probably good that they'd been apart for a little while.

"Yeah." N looked like he was struggling for words, too. That was something of a comfort, Touya supposed. "I...didn't want it, exactly. But I had to do it. I missed you."

"Did you...did you get what you needed in the end?" He asked. If N turned round and told him he didn't have any answers, he didn't know how he'd feel. All the worry for nothing.

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe. I wanted to be more independent and I did that, and I wanted to find myself but I'm not sure about that one."

"Mhm." There was another long silence, as Touya struggled with what to say too. "I...missed you too I missed you a lot. More than I thought I would have done."

"I thought because-" N sighed. "I was thrown into everything. I thought that once it was gone, I could move on, and I'd find that how I felt next to you was just like being with any other person as a friend. But it wasn't, and I-"

"And you what?" Suddenly, Touya found himself considerably intrigued. He leaned forwards on the sofa a little, almost desperate to hear what N had to say next.

"I thought that going away was about having my own choice, and it was, but I just wanted to come back to see you again, and...I guess I'm- I'm choosing you," he said. Touya's heart jumped in his chest.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Thank you. I... I wanted to see you again, too. If you want- I don't know, what DO you want from me?" 'Choosing' him could mean anything. Platonic, or...or anything.

"Don't say it like that," N said, but his voice wasn't harsh. Then again, N rarely said anything harshly, at least he never had to Touya. "I'm not taking anything. And I don't really know. I just- wanted to see you again."

"Okay." Touya paused for a moment. This conversation wasn't going to go anywhere good if left like this, he could sense it. "We should go to bed. Eh...there's only one bed in the house. I don't mind sharing, if- if you want to."

"If you don't mind." It wasn't an entirely innocent request, and maybe by suggesting it in the first place Touya was taking advantage of N not knowing all that much about social convention. But this was- he had complicated feelings about N and this was what he wanted to do.

"I don't mind at all." Touya got to his feet, picking up N's empty glass of water and setting it down in the kitchen to be dealt with later. He poked his head into the bedroom to make sure it wasn't too much of a mess, then beckoned N through into the small room.

He felt so awkward. His face was heating up as he realised that N was standing in his bedroom. N, who Touya had been worrying about being dead only a couple of hours ago. And now they were going to share the small double bed that was definitely designed for either someone sleeping in the same bed as their Pokémon or for a married couple.

"You're going red," N commented. "Is it hot in here?" He sounded genuinely concerned, and Touya almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity. But he resisted that urge, instead glancing around for his pyjamas. 

"Uh... I need to change my clothes."

"Sure," N said, just smiling at him. How was he meant to deal with this? He felt all hot and flushed and it was because N was going to share a bed with him and that was just going to make it worse and honestly his thoughts were a mess right now.

"N, that means you should...turn your back or something. Otherwise you'll see me naked." For a moment, Touya could have sworn he saw a flash of...something on N's face, but it passed, and he just smiled some more and turned away to face the wall. Ugh, he could be so damn inscrutable sometimes.

Quickly, he pulled on some clothes that could maybe pass as nightwear. Normally he just stayed in what he'd been in... Wow, he'd really been a mess for the last few days. That wasn't normal. "I'm done," he said, and N turned back. 

"You have a food stain of some sort on your shirt," he said immediately, pointing to Touya's stomach. Touya looked down, grimacing at what looked to be tomato sauce, or possibly soup.

"I don't even know," he said with a shrug, trying not to be too embarrassed. He was very embarrassed. "Sorry. I guess I'm kind of tired and not thinking about it."

"It's alright," N said. He crossed over to the small chest of drawers in the corner, opening the drawers one at a time until he found a shirt. "This one's clean. Do I still have to turn my back if you're just changing your shirt?"

"I-it's alright," Touya said. "It's dry and I don't mind. I can put it in a washing pile tomorrow, we could just go to sleep now."

"You don't sound very good," N said, clearly concerned. "Would you rather I left? My presence hardly seems to be helping here, and I don't mind sleeping elsewhere. I know it's a lot to take in, I truly didn't mean to surprise you so much with my return..."

"No! I- I mean no, it's okay," he said. "I'm tired and I haven't been sleeping well. I missed you, it's kind of a shock, and I was being really stupid and reckless tonight. This is fine. I'm glad you're here."

N didn't say anything, he just put down the shirt he was holding, crossed the room, and wrapped his arms tight around Touya. This sort of physicality wasn't what Touya was used to from him, but somehow it was still a very N-like thing to do. It was innocent, but so purposeful, and exactly what Touya needed. He almost deflated in N's embrace, leaning against him and resting his head on N's shoulder.

"It's okay," N said quietly. "I understand. I...I think I feel the same way. Being away has been strange. Trying to find myself with no one around me has been impossible. Come on. Let's go to bed, and we can work things out tomorrow."

"Okay," Touya murmured into N's shoulder. He stayed there a moment longer, then pulled back, a little more heat rising to his cheeks when he saw that N was looking at him with an intense sort of fondness.

Slowly and slightly falteringly he managed to make his way over to the bed and lie down, pressed up against the wall. The bed was big, larger than a standard single for sure, but it wasn't a double. They would definitely end up right next to each other over the course of the night.

N padded around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, and then proceeded to immediately cuddle up to Touya. Touya froze, unsure quite how to deal with N's chest pressed against his back. It was nice, yes, but it was...it wasn't exactly normal. Then again, nothing about N was normal.

After a moment, he decided to just go with it. So maybe it was uncomfortable emotionally and he was a bit close and Touya was getting embarrassed, but it was also really nice. It was warm, but not in a sweaty way. They were just both there, trying to sleep. Touya could deal with the awkwardness in the morning, he thought, and with that the intense tiredness he was feeling managed to get him to sleep without any further doubt.


End file.
